


Lady Adelaide Trevelyan

by LavellanTwins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's POV, F/M, Fluff, Introducing Character, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: Cullen meets the young Lady Trevelyan for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Inquisitor - Lady Adelaide Trevelyan. Addie is much younger than most members of the Inquisition and is a mage from Ostwick.

_Maker,_ _she's young._

That was the first thing the Commander made of the so-called Herald.  He'd only met her once and it had only been for a second in the field, but even in the haze of falling snow he could see the youth radiating out of her; her bright green eyes shone with a youthful look that made Cullen feel so much older than he was, her fair skin speckled with freckles was a testament to that.  Despite her age surely being far from his own, Cullen couldn't help but find her appearance captivating.  Looking at her made him feel as though he were 17 years old again, a newly recruited Templar in Kinloch stumbling over his words in front of that one particularly pretty mage.  Perhaps it was simply because he could sense the Herald's magic, more so than any other mage since he'd stopped taking Lyrium.  Whether it was her looks or her magic Cullen wasn't sure, but something was giving him the nagging feeling that he was going to have a hard time working with the Herald.  As he waited in the war room of the Chantry in Haven, Cullen inquired about the new member of their team.  

 

"Lady Adelaide Trevelyan, Commander.  She is a mage from the Ostwick Circle, a member of the Mage delegation - though I am told this is not by choice of her own but rather circumstance.  Anything else you wish to know, I'm afraid you'll have to ask her," Leliana had replied in a voice that suggested she read far too much into the Commander's questions. 

 

As Cassandra opened the door to the war room and lead the Herald in, it again shocked Cullen to see her form.  She was short, easily a foot smaller than himself if not more.  Her frame was thin as though she hadn't eaten properly in weeks but she continued to hold herself with the confidence you would find in any Noble born human.  Finally when she spoke, her nobility became all the more clear.  Her accent was designed to be understood, a voice created to be heard.  When she spoke, you forgot about her small build and youthful looks; you just listened.  Or he did anyway.  

 

Once the war council had ended, Cullen began to work through troop movements and security rotations on the large map which lay across the table.  As his colleges began to file away, he noticed the Herald had not yet left the room and was in fact staring at him with a strange look.  

"Lady Trevelyan, was there something I could assist you with?" he spoke as he straightened to look at her across the war table.  She was silent for a moment, merely staring at him with what looked like it could have been fear in her eyes. 

 

She cleared her throat before announcing, "you're a Templar." 

 

There it was.  He may have given up that life but he knew his past would haunt him in more ways than through nightmares.  As a mage it was probably built in her to hate him.  He couldn't exactly blame her if she did hate him, he'd done enough to warrant the scorn of mages in his lifetime.  Taking a deep breath he replied.   
  
"I was.  I am no longer a member of the order."  He felt like he should have explained himself more but he didn't know what he could tell her.  Although they were not in the Circle and he was not a member of the Templar order, it still stood that he was intrinsically the opposite of her.

 

"You're very... traditional, for a Templar."

 

It took him by surprise.  He was expecting her to snub him, to leave the room and refuse to work with him.  Or perhaps he'd expected her to try and attack him to release her surely pent up rage towards Templars.  He didn't actually know what she meant by 'traditional', nor if it was a good thing or not.

 

"I am, my Lady?"

 

She'd hesitated for a moment before replying with, "most Templars disregard my nobility these days." 

 

Of all the things he thought she'd have an issue with when it came to him, referring to her by her title was not one of them.

 

"Well, as I said my Lady, I am  no longer a Templar."

 

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, making her look almost shy.  "Adelaide," she said quietly, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips, "or Addie." 

 

Cullen smiled down at her.  She was rather sweet, he had decided. "Lady Adelaide," he repeated with a nod which made her cover her mouth with a tiny hand as if suppressing a giggle before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

 


End file.
